Gorgon
Gorgon was a powerful demon who controlled the ability to read minds, and was the third incarnation of the half-demon, the Auditor. He was fairly large in body size, a little larger than the average human size. He was very agile, powerful, intelligent, and possessed teeth strong enough to break the Buster Blade, Hank's personal weapon of destruction given to him from the Higher Powers. History Just like his other "siblings", Bellatrix and Maia, Gorgon was created from the body of the Auditor, specifically disposed and tasked to hunt down and kill Hank. He was vastly underestimated by Hank as another zombie-looking agent until he proved himself to be a considerable threat to him when he was able to see his thoughts. During the story Gorgon's task was to slaughter entire base villages in order to lure the badly wounded Hank there to him. Using his ability to read minds, he countered Hank's every attack, eventually seizing the Buster Blade in his fangs and shattering the weapon itself to pieces. Though Hank was at near death, the geostigma blood in his body sensed his danger and immediately took over his corpse, transforming into an incomplete god-like form of himself. Because Hank's sole and only thoughts were to kill, Gorgon was unable to read his mind, which made him a fairly easy kill. Hank easily slain Gorgon's right arm after his transformation and soon he brutally tore Gorgon to shreds with his newly attained claws, leaving only his severed head behind. Later on, Jesus, who was on the way of hunting down Hank, discovered Gorgon's shredded corpse on the ground where he and Hank battled. Knowing that his Binary Sword is not as capable of inflicting destructive power as its counterpart, Hank's Buster Blade, Jesus set off to create a new sword that will prove to match and become more powerful than the Buster Blade itself. He then had a demon swordsmith named Hamon, to craft the sword from Gorgon's powerful fangs. This process ultimately led to the creation of the evil sword, the Excalibur. However, to make Gorgon's fangs purposeful in forging, Jesus use his Binary Sword to revive Gorgon's disembodied head. Personality Gorgon was a rather cruel and destructive demon as he would ferociously search for the only surviving villagers of the village he massacred, insisting that he would slaughter everyone and everything in the village, as he was ordered to do by the Auditor. When attacking his prey, Gorgon had a habit of toying with them, using his mind reading ability, he would often bring up exactly what the victim was thinking in order to frighten or unsettle them, such as when he coldly told Hank of how weak half-gods were meant to be and that there was no sense of hope in defeating him as he would be able to perceive every move Hank makes against him. Physical Description When Hank first encountered Gorgon, he thought of him as another lost zombie that he had to slay, however, he vastly misinterpreted him for his powers and paid the price in the end as he took a hard blow from his quick counterattack. Gorgon resembles much like a zombie, except his skin is not darkish-green and possesses stiches and open flesh wounds on his face. He wears smith shades with faint green eyes glowing form his dark shades. He appears to have gunshot wounds on his chest, however this does not seem to affect him at all, most likely due to him living as a demonic incarnation. Powers & Abilities * Arm Blades '''- Gorgon's weapon in battle were long sharp arm blades bolted to his hands in order to battle his enemies. They are retractable and are summoned when Gorgon engages in battle. He seems to be decently skilled at wielding the weapons, however he mostly depends on the mind reading of his opponent in order to plan a counterattack with his weapons. * '''Super Strength - Gorgon typically possesses enhanced strength for someone of size, able to easily defeat Hank and fling him about whilst causing serious injuries. * Super Speed - Despite his size, Gorgon wields surprising agility, effectively dodging and countering Hank's attacks. * Mind Reading - Gorgon's most terrifying technique is the ability to invade other people's minds, reading their most inner thoughts to discover their weaknesses and counter any attack on him. However, Hanki's power is ineffective against a god-form Hank due to his thoughts being primitive with an absolute bloodlust for killing.